


what if?

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if bellamy and the rest didn't come down when clakre was tells diyoza how the world ended both times?





	1. A different beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughs italicized comment if I should continue or thoughts on how I should continue or change it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my version of how season 5 episode 3 played out. Also the whole season without so much bloodshed also Pike never happened and Lincoln never died  
> I DON'T OWN THE 100 OR ANY CHARACTERS.

 

  **diyoza pov**

_I'm looking at this girl and trying to make her talk is harder than I thought. Then my men find her friend in the woods and she gets scared._

"it's a trap she's leading them to our summer hunting grounds. If you dont call them off they will die. If you let her go I'll tell you everything. " she said "All units stand down."if we stand down she'll get away! I'm taking the shoot. " "Falk, if McCreary disobeys, shoot him in the leg.Harris if Falk disobeys shoot him in the head." "stand down" "check for any traps in your area. "holyshit another trap"  _I look at her who is this person she's protecting._ "report back to camp over and out." "ok know that i have saved you little friend will you talk." she nods "okay what's your name? "Clarke" okay who's the person my men were hunting?" "my daughter madi we were lucky to survive the apocalypse." "can you tell me how the world ended?" "which time?"  _shocked to find out that the earth ended twice but i don't show it. "_  star from the beginning." "ok well it started when an A.I. named allie wanted to reduce the population by killing millions of people.so she hacked all the nuclear weapons and set them off. Everyone thought its was Chinese but the Chinese though it was the Russians no one knew who it was.  But humanity had 12 operational space stations and survived the destruction and formed the ark one station didn't make it and it was called polaris only one person survived her name was Becca. she is the one who created the nightbloods." "whats a nightblood?" "A nightblood is what we call people who have black blood. I'm one by science and my daughter by birth; it helped us survive the radiation. Almost 12 years ago the ark sent me and 99 other kids down to see if the earth was survivable but what they didn't know was that when the last man got aboard the ark it wasn't the last man they were people in a place called Mount weather who couldn't survive the radiation and there was a grounders they were created by Becca. she gave the few people who survived nightblood and through them Earth was repopulated but we had no clue that when we came down we had no idea we landed and one of their territories. When my people came down we made an Alliance with them because Mount weather has been kidnapping the people and draining them for their blood because it was the only thing that could cure radiation sickness. Things didn't go according to plan the grounders Commander made a deal with the mountain men they let her people go but mine had to stay behind so in order to save my people I had to kill all the mountain men with radiation. With all the tough decisions I made I decided to take off to the wilderness not knowing the power I held. You see the grounders believe when you kill someone you take the power so when I destroyed the mountain I took their lives of many they called me _wanheda_ and I was hunted for my power. The commander found me first she saved me on the count of the fact that she had feelings for me and I for her but I was still mad at the fact she had left me at the door steps of Mount weather with my people still trapped inside. And later forgave her because I knew I would have made the same decision we fell in love all over again. but her advisor Titus did not approve so in order to start a war between are people and hers he tried to frame one of my people with my murder hours after we had met at our love for each other she died in my arms because he shot her. One of the members of my people when in search of  a thing called the city of light. Knowing that she was the reason Humanity was destroyed in the beginning the chip was another AI created by the same person but this one was more dangerous. In order to stop her we have to make many more sacrifices we learned that six nuclear power plants were melting down so we had to try to find a way to survive again but we were too late so 12000 of our people went into a bunker grounders and my people like and 7 of my friends went back to space. I stayed here and for almost year I was alone but I found Maddie well she found me and for 6 years we survived here here in this little patch of green. When you came down we thought it was our friends so now you know everything." " I'll admit that's a lot but thank you for telling me the truth how about we make a deal so you tell me you have people trapped in a bunker since you told me the truth I'll help you get them out."


	2. The bunker and wonkru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finally gets to see her friends again and her mother but how will they react to madi as carkes daughter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to lyrics https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.musixmatch.com/lyrics/Tree-Adams-feat-Julia-Dominczak/Take-A-Life-With-Me-Grounder-Anthem/amp

**clarkes POV**

Diyoza kept her to end of the deal and her people stopped hunting madi. I was able to go get madi and the rover, she was so shocked to see that Diyoza let me live because she thought that I was dead. I told her that she was safe that I would do anything to keep her safe. I told her that we were going to be able to free the people in the bunker.  but first we have to see how much food we can gather for the journey since its going to be us and few of diyozas people. When we got back to the village we heard music but not the kind we were used to. Diyoza  found me and said " I've got my people ready to go just point us in the direction and we can go." I told her we should wait till morning because by the time we get their it will be to dark. She noticed how madi was reacting to the music and I explained how this is all new to the both of us since its been almost 6 years since we heard music.  Madi is only used to songs in grounded language. Diyoza  wanted to hear an example so I sang the only song I could remember it was sang at the ceremony were lexa and I were married  and madi joined me in singing the song. Diyoza was surprised by the song. When we finished with singing I told madi to eat and get ready to go to bed. Diyoza was waiting for madi to leave to ask about the song I told the truth and she gave her condolences. 

Morning came and we arrived to the bunker around the afternoon Diyoza ordered her men to start working while they worked I had madi get all our supplies ready. When we made it to the bunker I went down first and seeing the rest of the people look shocked made me want to laugh but before anything happened  octavia ran up to me and gave me a hug and then a little girl came running running to octavia saying "noma grandma Abby is getting worse!" I looked at octavia she told me only to follow her. But Diyoza came down and octavia had her people go up while I went to see my mom. Diyoza followed us and when I saw my mom shacking I didn't know what to do Diyoza noticed what was wrong and told me she was in withdrawal.  I didn't want to believe it but I knew I knew was right. I looked at octavia for explanation she told me she's been like this for a few days that she didn't notice that she was taking pills after Marcus died till last week. I looked at my mom and told her I'm here mom fight so we can live and you can meet your other granddaughter. We got my mom on a stretcher and back to the valley were I could watch her and get her away from the memories of all the pain she's faced.


End file.
